english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher McCulloch
Christopher McCulloch (born September 14, 1971 in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, United States) is an American writer. He's known for voicing: Hank Venture in The Venture Bros.. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ballmastrz: 9009 (2018) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Wendall (ep26) *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019) - Benny, Boss Hosstrich, Cluckins, Orangusnake, Vic (ep8) *Metalocalypse (2012) - Additional Voices *Superjail! (2008-2014) - Additional Voices *The Venture Bros. (2004-2018) - Hank Venture, Sgt. Hatred, The Monarch, Additional Pirates (ep35), Announcer (ep65), Augustus St. Cloud, Bailiff (ep12), Barnacle Badhul, Blackout 1 (ep81), Boar-Man (ep55), Brainulo, Brick Frog (ep73), Cheetah-Man (ep55), Children (ep7), Clone Slug Hank (ep14), Cody, Colonel Gentleman, Commander (ep56), Cop 1 (ep59), Copter 5 Guy (ep41), Councilman 2 (ep27), Councilman 8 (ep27), Councilman 9, Cuckoo Clocker (ep59), Det. Heat (ep39), Diner Hick 1 (ep13), Don Hell (ep60), Dr. Dugong, Dr. Guevara (ep1), Dr. Henry Killinger, Dr. Odinson (ep54), Dr. Schumpmaker (ep47), Dr. Z, Dragoon, Edgar Allan Poe (ep17), Eunuch 1 (ep20), Fantomas (ep37), Fat Chance (ep52), Filmstrip Narrator (ep2), General Hunter Gathers, General Manhowers, Ghost Robot, Groovy (ep24), Guild Commando (ep19), Henchman 1 (ep36), Henchman 2 (ep9), Henchman 5 (ep9), Henchman 6 (ep9), Henchman 7 (ep9), Henchman 24, Henchman 86, Henchman 87 (ep43), Herr Trigger (ep38), Humongoloid (ep61), Ibis Priest (ep17), Iggy (ep26), Industrial Film Narrator (ep7), Kano, Kiki (ep61), King Gorilla, Klaus (ep26), Le Tueur (ep38), Lincoln's Ghost (ep22), Lloyd Venture, Lyndon Bee (ep52), Major Tom's Ghost (ep6), Manservant, Mexican Wrestler (ep1), Mile High/Sky Pilot, Misc. OSI Soldiers (ep58), Misc. Monarch Henchmen (ep3), Mister 7 (ep10), Mister Doe, Mister Frost (ep58), Mister Monday (ep14), Monarch Henchman (ep8), Monarch Henchman 1 (ep1), Monarch Henchman 2, Monstroso, Mr. Polygamy (ep52), Mr. White, Narrator (ep67), Ned, OCLF Footsoldier 1 (ep4), OCLF Sentry 2 (ep4), Orderly (ep13), OSI Agent (ep16), OSI Sniper (ep69), Pete "Thanatos" White, Pirate 1 (ep6), Pirate 3 (ep6), Pirate Captain, Police Psychiatrist (ep39), Prof. Impossible (ep35), Race Bannon (ep7), Radical 1 (ep59), Radical Left, Ro-Boy (ep45), Roy Brisby, Saleslady (ep15), Sasquatch (ep3), Scorpio, Security Guard 1 (ep12), Security Guard 2 (ep12), Sgt. Collar (ep39), Sgt. Haine (ep29), Shame Face (ep13), Sheriff (ep42), Sovereign Head, Steppenwolf (ep60), Steve Summers, Storm Front, Ted (ep24), Teddy (ep59), The Action Man, The Egoist (ep77), The Grand Inquisitor (ep18), The Intangible Fancy, The Nerve (ep60), The Sovereign (ep27), The White Oracle (ep26), Thug (ep61), Thug Henchmen (ep15), Tiger Shark (ep50), Tim-Tom Moppet, Tiny Attorney (ep12), Torrid, Valet (ep78), Venturestein (ep55), Watch, Wes Warhammer, Zero (ep50), Additional Voices 'Movies' *Nerdland (2016) - Publicist 'TV Specials' *The Venture Bros.: A Very Venture Christmas (2004) - Hank Venture, The Monarch, H.E.L.P.eR., Pete "Thanatos" White, Additional Voices *The Venture Bros.: A Very Venture Halloween (2012) - Hank Venture, Sgt. Hatred, Curse, Dragoon, Pete "Thanatos" White *The Venture Bros.: All This and Gargantua-2 (2015) - Hank Venture, Sgt. Hatred, The Monarch, Col. Hunter Gathers, Colonel Gentleman, Dr. Henry Killinger, Dr. Z, Dragoon, Pirate Captain, Sovereign Head, The Action Man, Watch *The Venture Bros.: From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy (2011) - Hank Venture, The Monarch, Pete "Thanatos" White Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors